


In Absence

by Fyerluna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be all alone in the desert so Carlos calls Cecil for some help relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absence

Living in a barren desert was hard. Carlos had all the things he needed for a mobile lab, which meant he had shelter and (wonder of wonder) some privacy. He laid his head on his backpack with a beach towel spread out under him. His adventure lab coat was on the ground beside him along with his shoes and socks, jeans and t-shirt. Cecil had given the t-shirt to him as an early anniversary gift and Carlos was glad he had decided to wear it that day. It reminded him that he had someone to come home to. It also gave him something to take his mind off the situation since the equations printed on it when expressed as a graph created a picture of an anatomically correct heart. He missed Cecil. He’d been missing Cecil a lot lately and tonight was no different. The context wasn’t usually something like this, but the army wasn’t near him and well… he missed his boyfriend.

It had been a long time since he’d experimented on himself. He’d gotten used to Cecil always being there and always being ready. Carlos still remembered the first time they’d gone to bed together, Cecil had been awed by just the idea of touching Carlos’ hair, let alone any other part of him.

Carlos let his body relax, trying to imagine Cecil’s widened eyes, the way his mouth opened to draw a shaky breath, and the exact balance of excitement, nervousness, and wonder with which Cecil squeaked out ‘can I? Really?’ before dropping to his knees as if he was praying and Carlos was his personal god.

Sweat trickled down Carlos’ brow. His eyes clenched shut in frustration. That had been the best night of his life, surely he’d be able to come to a conclusion from previous data. His left hand disagreed, voicing it’s objections through tingling fingers. He wiped the sweat from his right hand, reached for his phone, and dialled Cecil.

“Carlos?” The sound of Cecil’s voice was enough to ease the tension in Carlos’ shoulders. He was still panting when Cecil spoke again. “Carlos are you there?”

“I’m here Cecil.” He swallowed, trying to moisten his throat enough to talk. “I need your help.”

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Carlos could hear how worried Cecil was trying not to sound and hoped he wasn’t just playing coy to force Carlos to explain more than he was going to.

“I’m fine. A scientist is always fine.” Carlos still ached, but not in the mortal peril way Cecil seemed to be worried about. “I miss you. I miss you a lot. I’m trying to remember the first time we were, you know, together.”

There was a moment of silence. Carlos was worried he’d lost Cecil, he even heard a click on the phone. He was about to set it aside when he heard Cecil’s voice on the line. “I thought I’d get us… a little privacy.”

“The night was dark when I welcomed you up to my apartment. You wore a casual weekend lab coat, a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. We watched a movie, I let you pick. I asked you to stay the night as a formality, I knew you’d planned to because you had a toothbrush in your left leg pocket. I led you into my bedroom. It wasn’t impressive, but you commented anyway.

“You said ‘it’s cozy. It feels safe’ and I stood behind you blushing and grinning. You turned to me and asked ‘so is there a form to fill out or is it retroactive or...’ and then you looked at me, really looked at me with affection, with desire. It was an amazing moment.

“You were so patient waiting for me to respond. I stuttered something out but I’d forgotten what you’d asked. You ran your fingers through my hair, along my cheek, down my neck. It tingled. I reached up to touch your hair, your perfect hair and stopped myself. It felt like sacrilege. The idea of lowly me touching you, tarnishing you, desecrating your body with my filthy hands was as horrific as it was thrilling.

“My mouth hung half open, I tried to draw a shaky breath. Your eyes were so patient, so gently. I forced myself to ask permission, sure that you’d deny me, that you’d leave, that you’d berate me for even thinking someone like you could ever put up with me, let alone love me. you waited until I squeaked out ‘can I? Really?’ and you said ‘yes, absolutely’. the reality was overwhelming, it broke over me like a tidal wave. I fell to my knees before you.”

Carlos almost hung up the phone by accident then and there. he could hear himself moaning and gasping. How was Cecil narrating so calmly while he could hear Carlos calling out for him, demanding the sound of Cecil’s voice. His hips bucked, his hands clamped shut, his body tightened and for a brief moment he could feel the way Cecil had looked at him. His had relaxed, sticky with a mixture of sweat and ejaculation. He could barely get the words out to thank Cecil before Cecil started speaking again.

“Your expression was practically predatory. I had never seen you look like that before, I didn’t think you could. My face filled with burning blush under you hungry eyes. I couldn’t tear my gaze away from you but I didn’t dare look directly at you so I knelt there frozen until you put your hands on my shoulders. I thought you were offering comfort but you dug your fingers in and pulled my shirt off over my head.” Cecil’s voice seemed to go through Carlos. He could almost feel the soft cotton under his fingertips, practically see Cecil shirtless and scared on his knees in his own home. He fumbled with his phone and hit the speaker button so that he could switch hands. If Cecil was really going to narrate the whole night (and previous data suggested that he would), the least Carlos could do was enjoy it.

“You ordered me to get up with such confidence I couldn’t refuse. You slipped my pants down, boxers and all and dragged me a step forward. I nearly tripped getting out of them. You steadied me and guided me onto my bed. I was embarrassed to let you but you were so calm, as if you were placing a specimen or adding a new chemical to some mixture. you stood at the foot of the bed and regarded me the way you watched a new experiment.

“You took off your lab coat and I almost didn’t recognize you. Your scrutinising eyes were paralyzing. I wriggled and writhed but every time I turned away you stopped what you were doing and I was so curious to see you naked that I had to fight embarrassment and stare. You were beautiful, there was only one mark on you, and when you advanced on me I felt as tiny as the smallest person in the smallest city.” Cecil kept going as if he couldn’t hear Carlos gasping for breath and choking on his efforts.

“Your body was warm. you slipped over top of me like a blanket and our lips met. I was shocked by the force but shock wore off in an instant and I wrapped my arms around you. I was already so painfully hard that I begged you to finish me right away but you- you teased me, whispered a single word in my ear ‘patience’ and I cried out. I dug my nails into your back and you forced your tongue into my mouth.” Carlos remembered that feeling in vivid detail. Cecil’s nails had been sharper and his hands had been stronger than Carlos had expected. His back arched with Cecil’s description. Tingles ran along it where he knew Cecil’s fingertips had been.

Carlos’ hand burned with exertion. He couldn’t bear to keep going, but he couldn’t move to hang up. The phone felt as far away as he knew Cecil was. Desperation took hold, tears and sweat stung his eyes, but despite that his body seized and a cry of pleasure forced its way past his lips. Surely Cecil had heard that. Surely he would stop now that he could hear that Carlos could hardly breathe, let alone keep going. Cecil’s narration continued.

“I came against you and I was more mortified than I had I’d ever been in my life. Your mouth was on my neck and I heard the gentle pop as you pulled away. That bruise would be there for a week and a half. You blew in my ear and I shivered. You whispered ‘if that’s all it takes this won’t take long’. I was so distracted as you kissed your way down my chest that I didn’t know what you meant until your tongue was sweeping down, licking me methodically clean. I was so eager for you. My hips were bucking and I couldn’t stop screaming out please. You forced my legs apart, hooked my knees over your shoulders, and held me down against the bed. Your mouth descended on me, warm and wet and perfect and voracious.

“I was aching, twitching under you, trying to move in any way I could. By the time I realized I’d knotted my fingers in your hair I was so overwhelmed I couldn’t let go. I was fantastic and for a fleeting moment there was nothing else in the universe except you and I and that impossible pleasure. You swallowed. I was surprised. You pulled away and I didn’t have the strength to hold you. You laid down beside me and told me ‘I know you’re tired, impress me in the morning’. I passed out with your breath on my neck.” Silence, blessed silence. Carlos lay panting on the beach towel. He wiped his hands dry and picked up his phone carefully. Cecil spoke again. “Are you still there? Did I help?”

“I’m here.” Carlos looked at his phone screen and pressed a button. “Cecil, how long has the mute button been on?”


End file.
